The Thunderstorm
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: A fabricated episode for The Office season 4. What happened if all the characters were forced to stay the night in the office? Could they do it? Will they go crazy? Read and see!
1. POW

_AN: This is a fictitcious episode taking place in season four (not necessarily on the same timeline though). I wrote this like the real show (or as close as I could) so there's cut aways leading to one person interviews. Also there is a lot of dialogue, which of course is a given with the show. Finally there will be more Jim-Pam in later chapters. _

The Thunderstorm

Chapter 1

POW

"Good morning Vietnam," Michael pushed through the doors to the office with his hands held high above his head. He waited for a second as the populace of the office remained silent, observing him with anxiety, or trying to ignore him completely. "You know, Vietnam because the thunder out there reminds me of the constant gunfire of that war."

"But you weren't in Vietnam," Pam stated for the fifth time that week. "You were just a baby when it happened."

"I know Pam," Michael quickly pulled a straight face, and with pursed lips added, "And thank God that the drafting list didn't come to that," finishing his sentence, he retreated to his office and slammed the door behind him.

Jim sent Pam an interesting look from where he was slouched back in his chair, causing them both to erupt in laughter.

* * *

"Michael," Jim cleared his throat as his private interview in the break room started, "Has spent the better part of this week watching old Vietnam War movies. " His eyes grew big as he considered his next sentence, "None of us know why, but I like it that way, it adds an air of mystery for the whole thing." A wholesome laugh escaped his throat, but stopped short, "I just hope he doesn't end up making us do a reenactment or something like that."

* * *

"The TV from the conference room is in his office, almost blocking the door so no one can come in and interrupt him, which is two violations already," Pam stated as the camera panned into Michael's office with the blinds drawn shut, "his favorites right now seem to be Apocalypse Now, Platoon and Forest Gump. He used to like Saving Private Ryan, but he found out it was the wrong war."

* * *

"I like Vietnam War movies okay," Michael threw up his hands in defeat as he laughed, "You caught me." Suddenly he became very serious, "There's something appealing to me, about a guy who can go off and fight for our country when we desperately need it and come home and run a successful shrimping business. That could be me."

* * *

The Office was quiet that day and since Michael had a new hobby everyone could finally get some work done for a change as the only sound over the typing of keyboards was screaming and bullets from inside Michael's office. Until a low rumble from outside hit the office so strong that knickknacks fell off of desks.

Immediately Dwight shot up from his seat, "Everyone remain calm," he shouted loudly as another rumble racked through the office, "this is not an Earthquake because Scranton is located safely out of the ring of fire."

Phyllis swiveled away from her desk as the room shook once again, "It's probably the storm that Chet Montgomery said we would get today. I hope Bob's okay, he had a delivery to make out of town."

"I'm sure he's fine," Jim nodded as the lights flickered.

The door to the break room ripped open as Kelly ran into the room with Toby who was a few feet behind her, "Oh my God you guys," she exclaimed from the middle of the room, "The walls shook and knocked my fluffy pencil holder off my desk and then the lights flickered and I heard on the radio that everyone was supposed to go home at lunch because there's a severe thunderstorm warning and I don't want to go because what if—"

"Wait," Dwight held up a hand to silence her, "Who said that we could go home at lunch?"

"Well, it wasn't Michael since he hasn't been out of his office all day," Oscar added with a scoff.

Kelly blinked once, "I don't know it was just on the radio. Maybe the city? Or the council? Or some board? I wasn't paying attention but I don't want to go home because I'm afraid of the dark and what happens if the lights go out and I'm there all by myself someone could come get me and-"

"Shut up," Dwight demanded, his hand still remained raised in the air, "there has to be a way to get this information from a more reliable source."

Jim groaned and reached out his hand lazily to his telephone. He hit a red button that was a switch to the radio and immediately an announcer was speaking concisely, "All residents should remain where they are, an attempt to leave might result in injuries and currently emergency vehicles are out of service."

Stanley placed down his crossword puzzle, "Great."

"What's going on?" Michael questioned as he exited his office in a rush, "My movie finished and on the television it said something about being arrested if we leave. It might have been the news, but I think it was a commercial for one of those new reality shows."

* * *

Michael leaned back and cushioned his head with his hands. With a bright smile on his face he began, "Yes I did try out of a reality show over the summer, I thought that since the cameras are always here, I could do it twenty-four seven instead of nine five. The one I tried out for was called Kid Nation. Apparently I got the title wrong; I just assumed that it was making another country that would be a Kid Nation to America."

* * *

"It's just a thunderstorm," Jim stated, still seated in his chair with an atmosphere of boredom around him.

Dwight's eyes grew wide as he looked at his rival, "No," he shouted and pointed a finger at Jim, "This is much more than a thunderstorm. The authorities have are taking responsibility for malfeasance," He stopped talking and looked directly into the camera as he came to his final thought, "This could be the beginning of a dictatorship similar to 1984."

Jim pursed his lips, "No Dwight, I don't think it is."

"Dwight," Michael sighed and covered his eyes with his hands, "Stop being an idiot, America stopped being under a dictetatorial rule in the seventies." Creed nodded in agreement and Jim looked puzzled.

Phyllis glanced up from where she sat in her office chair, "What should we do?"

"We'll have to come up with a way to trick the police," Michael announced as he jumped up onto the reception desk, completely blocking Pam out.

Dwight shook his head with disgust, "Thank God, I gave up my status as Sheriff's Deputy—"

"Volunteer Sheriff's Deputy," Jim corrected as he pivoted in his chair.

"Volunteer Sheriff's Deputy," Dwight nodded in agreement, "But I got out of there before the whole place turned to the dark side."

"Michael," Toby began in his monosyllabic tone, "I think the safest and smartest thing to do right now is to stay inside." He leaned against the wall near the doorway to the break room, and waited for Michael to shoot him down.

Michael clenched his teeth together, "You know what Toby? I think you're right. I think you should go back to your corner and not come out of it no matter what happens."

"That's not what I meant, I just think—"

"Into the back," Michael demanded as he pointed to the doorway. He grinned superiorly as Toby hung his head and returned to his desk.

Everyone observed Michael with agape mouths. "What? He questioned as he pushed himself away from Pam's desk and moved into the middle of the room, "It was his idea."

Angela, stood by accounting, her arms crossing in irritation over her chest spoke up, "Michael, what are we supposed to do? I need to go home; I have to feed my cats."

"I thought your cat died?" Michael answered.

"I have more than one," she answered as she straightened her back in an attempt to collect herself.

Michael looked directly at the camera filming him, "Well then I guess you should be thanking me for getting you out of the house."

"Michael, seriously," Kevin stood up from his seat in the corner, "I'm hungry, I can't stay here all night. I want McDonalds."

"Well," his voice was drawn out as she answered, "I say we should all storm the door at once, if we do, there will be too many of us for the police to stop."

"Yeah!" Dwight agreed as he pumped his hand into the air.

"I think you're forgetting why the police want to keep us in here," Pam began, hoping to clarify the situation.

"Oh, Pam," Michael shook his head, "I thought that you would be one of the good ones, but it looks like they got to you too."

She sent a glance to Jim, who shrugged the matter off with a smirk.

The rest of the office watched as Michael and Dwight ran down the hallway screaming a battle cry until they reached the elevator, where Dwight pressed the button and waited patiently. When the elevator arrived they began screaming again until they were inside, then Michael pressed a button and they disappeared.

"Well," Pam exclaimed as she left her post behind reception, "We need to prepare for the worst."

"You mean like eating people?" Kevin asked

Angela rolled her eyes and fumed, "We should have already been prepared."

Jim's eyes grew big and with a confidant nod, he added, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

_So that was the first chapter, I will try to ahve the second chapter up shortly, which includes the following: References to the Wizard of Oz, A blackout, more mentions of cannibalism, and of course way more Jim-Pam. Because that's the best part._


	2. The Blackout

_AN: A few small notes. Once again a lot of dialogue, but that is what the story runs on. Cell phones will be brought into use during the next chapter. Finally, I don't know how the camera guys can still film during a black out. Maybe they have one of those cameras with night goggle vision. If you come up with a better answer, feel free to use that. _

The Thunderstorm

Chapter 2

The Blackout

"So," Michael began, he had a blanket draped around his shoulders, his skin was shined and his hair held beads of water. "Going outside in a thunderstorm is not a good idea," he began rubbing the blanket through his hair to dry off, "It was not fun at all. They should not call it a thunderstorm because thunder sounds too much like funder and German people might think it's a good time." He then finished his interview by blowing his nose loudly. 

* * *

"What happened out there? We were supposed to rush this G.D. storm as a team and get out of here back to where our families are waiting for us," Michael berated as he walked around the office in squeaking shoes. The blanket was still on his back with a wet spot growing around his neck.

"Oh," Jim raised his hand, when Michael pointed at him he asked, "Yeah, I don't exactly get how we're supposed to rush a storm."

Pam, who was leaning against his desk leaned towards him and answered, "Run at it with barometers."

He grinned at her and added, "And a satellite, we need to know exactly where this is heading."

"You think this is so funny," Michael spoke with a hint of disgust in his voice, as he shook his head, "It's always funny until someone dies because a storm threw them through a brick wall, or shot them with electricity. Have you ever been shocked? I have and it didn't feel good. It made me make a tape for my nonexistent son."

He took a deep inhalation and continued his frantic pacing, following the wet marks that were permeated into the floor, "You know the only one of you man enough to come out with me was Dwight. Dwight risked his life for me. Dwight is a war hero."

Dwight, who was soaked in rain water sat at his desk with an arrogant grin. Others exchanged looks of bafflement.

* * *

Dwight's back was straight against the wall as streaks of water still rolled down the side of his face. His shirt had almost become completely transparent due to the water, "I would carry Michael on my back through an active minefield even if I had just recently lost both of my arms and my legs," he paused for a moment, giving the idea more thought, "I would carry him if I was just a torso."

* * *

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. You're all disappointments to America. You're like a dagger in the heart of our brotherhood, and you make me want to vomit," Michael chided with his arms crossed, "unless you can think of a way to get out of here."

"I have one," Stanley only brought his eyes up from his crossword, "How about you let us go at lunch like you should have. We'd be fine now."

Michael sniffled and nodded to the camera, "We're still going to be fine."

"I meant be fine and at home," Stanley replied in irritation and flipped his crossword book over to the next page.

"Shut it," Michael hissed as he rung out his blanket onto the carpet. Drops cascaded down like a waterfall.

"I think the first thing we should do is phone home," Pam suggested.

"Ha, E.T." Michael laughed and pointed towards her.

Pam sent him a sideways glance and before he could bring his hand up to the side of his head like a phone, she continued, "If you have anyone at home who's expecting you, you should probably call them in case the phones—"before Pam could finish her sentence, the lights flickered weakly and then the building became completely dark.

"Oh, way to go Pam," Kevin muttered in the darkness as other people began to over react.

"Oh my God," Kelly screamed throughout the general discontentment, "I can't see! I can't see me!"

"This is very creepy," Michael groaned as he bent over to sit on the ground, "This is creepy," he repeated. "Someone get a flashlight!"

From the back room, Toby could be heard banging on the door Michael had locked earlier.

"Alright," Dwight called as he shoved his hands out before his body, "Everyone just stay where you are. There is no need to move, try not to breathe if you can. I always keep a flashlight and a mini flashlight in the bottom drawer of my desk." He pulled the handle on his desk but the drawer wouldn't budge. All the rustling of clothes and screaming in the room stopped for a brief moment as Dwight informed, "I also always lock that draw."

"Dwight," Michael moaned, "you're such a nerd."

* * *

Dwight looked straight into the camera, and with a completely deadpanned face stated, "That's the drawer Jim would always shove my stuff after it was incased in Jell-O."

* * *

"The phones are out," Phyllis called through the dark, "That means I can't call Bob, he'll worry."

"Ugh, Phyllis, I think that's the least of our problems right now," Even though no one could see him; Michael was now lying on his stomach on the floor in the space between reception and Jim's desk.

"Yeah, like the fact that we're going to starve," Kevin announced from the accounting corner.

Pam sat perched on Jim's desk beside him. She swore in the dark she could almost make out his face. A smile grew on her lips as they watched everyone start to freak out just because the lights were off. It was almost embarrassing.

Still in the darkness when she inched her hand towards his, she was relieved when he squeezed it in return.

Dwight could still be heard fighting with his drawer to get it open. The bobble heads on his desk clattered against each other, "Damn it, I still can't get it open."

"Did you try pulling on the handle?" Jim questioned as he absentmindedly drew his thumb across the back of Pam's hand.

The shuffling stopped and it was assumed that Dwight was standing akimbo, "Yes, Jim. I did," his words were paused.

Jim blew a raspberry and threw his hands in the air, "I'm just trying to help."

A few seconds passed with no sound, except Michael's heavy panting. Then a deafening bang ripped through the room, "Do not be alarmed, I have just roundhouse kicked the desk drawer."

Kevin sighed as he slowly moved backwards to find his seat at accounting, "We're definitely going to starve now."

"Yeah right," Michael mumbled.

* * *

"Being stuck in a blackout," Michael pursed his lips and shook his head, "It's probably one of the worse things in the world." He stopped fidgeting and became very still as he looked right into the camera, "Being stuck with Phyllis and Kevin, it's scary. You don't know when they're going to get hungry, or how much they're going to eat."

A moment passed as he bit his bottom lip in thought, "Although if it came to eating people, we could sure get a lot more out of Phyllis than Pam."

* * *

Dwight chortled with pride, "I have just saved us all," he announced as rattling could be heard ringing through the darkness over Kelly's screams and Michael's groans. "Michael and subordinates, I have found my keys."

Jim turned his chair in the general direction of Dwight, "So?"

Dwight scoffed, "So now I can open the drawer and retrieve the tools we need. I just need to feel for the hole."

"That's what she said," Michael's voice was muttered from his face being directed towards the carpet.

"Or," Jim began a wide smile growing on his face, "You could use the mini flashlight on your keychain to find it."

* * *

Jim squinted his eyes and rested his head against his hand, "We haven't been kept in the dark that long since our second quarter camaraderie event where Michael told us for our clues that we would need a twelve foot ladder, ice skates, a sledgehammer and three packages of full staff writing paper."

* * *

After Dwight had successfully retrieved his flashlights the group of eleven had three flashlights to share. Office chairs were wheeled together as everyone made a circle to discuss what their next priority should be.

Kevin laughed as he wrested the flashlight away from Oscar and held it underneath his face, he groaned in a ghostly manner, "Scary."

Michael scoffed, "The only thing scary is your double chin."

Kevin stopped his performance and the room became uncomfortably silent. Moments passed with the rain hitting the windows as the only sound.

"Michael, what's our next move?" Oscar asked, he, Phyllis and Stanley were huddled around a flashlight.

"I don't know, this storm took me totally by surprise," Michael rolled his eyes and wrapped the blanket around himself tighter.

* * *

"This storm really surprised me," Michael's face was completely emotionless, "I mean, tornadoes and stuff like that? They go to the flat States with fields and poorly built houses that are ugly and displeasing to look at." He shook his head and continued, "They don't happen at a paper company in Pennsylvania. Dorothy didn't live in Scranton."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Michael gets some inspiration from an odd place, people are given tasks to complete, the party planning commity plans a new party, and where is Creed?_

Oh and remember to do your part for the brotherhood and review. 


	3. We Are Family

_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or watched, or favorite, or read this story, you guys are awesome (I forgot to mention that last time. I guess I need lessons in awesome). I think I'm at the point where i can stop mentioning that there is a lot of talking and using the basis of the show as my scapegoat. I also didn't get to assigning the characters tasks yet, but I will next chapter for sure, this one just ran too long. Lastly, I think I'm going to start to continue my last, abandoned Office story, so look for an update soon._

The Thunderstorm

Chapter 3

We Are Family

Pam sat in an office chair with her legs crossed, "If anyone needs to use a cell phone," she held up a small black device, "Then you can use mine."

Jim furrowed his eyebrows and leaned close to her, "Your cell phone is broken."

"I know," she grinned playfully, "But yours isn't, and we're dating so it's almost like it's mine."

His eyes grew big as a smile spread on his lips, "Oh, really?" he questioned, "Well I guess that makes this flashlight almost mine," he grabbed for the flashlight and tried to wrestle it away from her hands as she laughed wildly.

"Hey," Dwight yelled as focused his flashlight on the couple, "You're both wrong, it's my flashlight and if you can't use the power it welds with responsibility, then it will be taken away." The camera panned over to Kevin who was sitting sadly without a light.

Angela scoffed, "We're in the middle of a crisis here, you two should learn to keep it in your pants," her voice was a little edgier than usual and an awkward silence followed her outburst.

* * *

Angela held a proper smile with her hands folded neatly in her lap, "When I was little, I was taught that thunder was just God bowling." Her smile faded as her emotion rose, "But now that I'm older I understand it's the product of his wraith at uncontrolled delinquents who can't keep their public displays of affection for their private homes."

Her mood settled but she still seemed disconcerted. With a frown and saddened eyes she added, "The raindrops are his tears."

* * *

"Alright," Michael threw off his blanket and stood up straight, "I'm sick and tired of us working against each other instead of as a team. We're like a family," he looked around the room at the faces his generally unmoved employees, "I mean sure there are some race issues, and that can be settled with adoption. And I guess Jim or Pam has to be adopted since we don't live in Kansas, although the storm certainly thinks so," he let out a dry laugh.

Jim puckered his lips and leaned back in his chair as Pam stared blankly.

"What we need to do right now, is to make sure that every member of this family is present," Michael announced as the light grew dimmer and dimmer.

Jim raised his hand, when Michael acknowledged him he informed, "Meredith's not here."

"I know," Michael sighed heavily, "I hit her with my car remember."

"Right," Jim nodded stiffly with a hidden smile.

"Guys, come on, this is between life and death," Michael complained as he stretched out his arms for attention.

"No it is not," Stanley replied slowly from where he working on a crossword puzzle by a flashlight.

"You know what? I'm still your boss," Michael shouted.

Phyllis looked up sadly, "But office hours are over."

"Yeah, well, we're still in the building and it's illegal to leave. So how about your put your flashlights on me instead of doing shadow puppets, and Pam, get me a cup of cocoa." Michael demanded, "And Jim, really a dog? Anyone can do that."

* * *

"Yeah I lost myself for a bit at the beginning," Michael crossed his legs and leaned back in his office chair, "right after it hit me how big this storm was. But then I thought, "Michael Scott, these people are depending on you to lead them through this unknown territory they have to travel." And I remembered a trick from one of my war movies, which is try to remember something to help you out in a situation like this, and I did. Thanks to Peewee Herman."

* * *

"Alright, so is all the chillin' present?" Michael asked, his voice adopting a strong Southern accent that Stanley rolled his eyes at. "Sorry Stanley," Michael apologized with his head hung, "And sorry for the term, 'blackout'."

"What do you mean by that?" Stanley drawled out as he finished off another puzzle.

Michael shifted uncomfortably, "Well , you know—"

"Meredith still isn't here, Michael," Kevin muffled his giggle as he played off of Jim's joke.

"I know Kevin," Michael shouted clearly growing agitated at the situation, "She wasn't here this morning so of course she isn't here now."

Pam jabbed a thumb towards the break room, "Toby's not here."

"Yeah, Toby's in the back where I left him and that is where he's staying. He can stay back there, all by himself in the dark, just like he did in his marriage," Michael spat and crossed his arms childishly.

"Where's Creed?" Oscar interrupted moving into the middle of the circle to draw attention.

* * *

The camera zooms in through the storm to the parking lot where Creed is seen stretching blue tarps out across to cars, letting them sag in the middle.

"Rain water is the most natural way to collect clean water," he informed with a slanted smile and a nod of his head, "its how we did it in the sixties before indoor plumbing."

* * *

"Creed is like a hundred years old, I wouldn't be surprised if he can control this storm," Michael sighed and fell back into his seat, apparently giving up.

"I think we need to recollect ourselves," Jim suggested almost sarcastically and placed a finger on his lips.

"I thought that's what we just did," Pam tilted her head to the side with a playful smile.

Angela sighed loudly through her nose, "Could you please keep it to a minimum? At least for tonight."

Jim and Pam exchanged brief puzzled looks, and then Jim responded, "You're right."

"That was inexcusable," Pam agreed.

"Guys," Michael moaned and threw his hands over the back of his head in frustration, "Could we stop ragging on Jim and Pam's raging sex drives for a moment and work together to achieve our next goal?"

Phyllis glanced up with furrowed eyebrows, "What is our next goal?"

An almost evil grin began to spread across Michael's face, his teeth glowing in the eerie light, "We're going to have a pajama party!"

"But we don't have any pajamas," Phyllis reminded sadly.

Oscar arched an eyebrow, "Do you really think that we need to stay the whole night?"

Michael stomped his foot and stared at the ceiling, apparently getting control over his emotions, "Now you guys are just making this a suck party."

"A pajama suck party," Jim informed with a large smile.

"I am not participating in a pajama party,' Angela re-crossed her arms and fumed silently.

* * *

"During my school years, my father refused to let me go to any pajama parties because of the illicit acts that occur at them," Angela tucked a stray bang behind her ear and looked almost proud at this declaration. "He actually wouldn't let me go to any parties. I understand why now."

* * *

"Everyone is going to participate and we'll all have plenty of fun," Michael threw his blanket to the ground with newfound hope. "We can play games against each other on the internet."

"Nope," Jim's answer was curt, "Power's out."

Michael looked a little thrown off by Jim's response, but continued, "Well then fine, we can all watch Forest Gump because life is like—"

"Michael, the TV needs electricity," Phyllis soft voice interrupted him.

His eyes squinted and his lips pursed, but he added, "Then we'll just have to listen to some CDs. You guys are just lucky I brought the soundtrack to Hairspray."

* * *

Michael shoved his hands out beside his face. While waving them around, he added, "You can't stop the beat."

* * *

Pam sighed and leaned in on her hand, "All those need electricity."

"Well then this just sucks."

* * *

_Next time- People are really given tasks to complete, someone may or may not get hurt, and Christmas may come early this year. _


	4. Survivor

_AN: Once again thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited. I'm so glad you guys enjoy the story. There's still a fair bit more to get to. At least three more chapters, it's my estimate. Anyways blah, blah, blah, lots of takling, blah, blah, blah, excuse. Enjoy!_

The Thunderstorm

Chapter 4

Survivor

"So the first step of thunderstorm survival is to give each person a task to complete," Michael announced as he began to move back and forth in the center of the circle looking more determined than ever.

"I thought the first step was to make sure all of the family was present," Pam reminded, she sat on Jim's desk with her legs crossed and used air quotes when referring to the 'family'.

Phyllis' face scrunched as she was deep in thought, "Shouldn't it be to get inside safely?"

"Actually," Dwight leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, "It should be to make sure you're not carrying any large metal poles."

Michael sighed, "No, Dwight, you know what? That's the common mistake that kills most of the people when a thunderstorm hits," he stopped pacing and covered his eyes with his hand. "I can just see it now. The decapitated bodies, the ones cut in half by trees, limbs everywhere, people looking like ground beef. That's why it's important to lay out tasks to complete."

"I think," Jim looked up to the ceiling briefly before he finished his thought, "That you're confusing a Thunderstorm with the TV show Survivor."

* * *

"One time," Jim scratched behind his head and continued, "Michael saw the show the biggest loser, and the next day he put us all on diets to see which one of us could lose the most weight. When almost everyone refused to stay on diet, he called us all the biggest losers."

* * *

"I think that I was confusing you, Jim, with a team player," Michael hissed.

"Wow, that's harsh," Jim replied as Pam stifled a laugh.

Throwing out his arms and waving them madly, Michael clarified, "If we could work together now, then later it'll be all fun and truth or dare."

"Is he trying to motivate us, or scare us?" Pam used her hand to cover her mouth as she whispered.

"Alright that is it," Michael fumed, "whoever doesn't get their tasks completed in the allotted amount of time will be kicked out of the office and face the force of the storm head on. Others will have a type of protection against this which they can use the next time I threaten to throw them out."

"You mean," Kevin glanced from side to side, "like immunity?" he questioned with a chuckle.

* * *

"I hope the immunity is some kind of necklace," Kevin smiled brightly

* * *

"Well I was going to give you ten minutes but now you only get five," Michael spat, then he stood completely still and closed his eyes in thought. Raising his index fingers to his lips, he quickly rambled off, "Angela and Phyllis, you move the desks so there's a space in the middle of the room."

"I cannot push those desks," Angela complained.

Phyllis nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Michael they're pretty—"

"Oscar check to make sure all the windows are locked and shut," Michael continued, completely ignoring his employees' distress, "Kelly check the doors."

"Why would the doors be open?" she questioned from where she was hugging her knees to her chest behind Jim's desk.

"When I came back in I don't think I shut it," he disclosed, his demeanor not changing a bit.

Angela scoffed, "Michael, there could be a convict in the building, he could attack us and some of us weigh less than a hundred pounds," she shot a glare at Pam.

"Oh my God I don't want to go down there if the door is open," Kelly almost screamed as she bolted up from her seat, "What happens if there's a murderer or a crazy guy? What happens if a tornado comes and sucks me away? What happens if I get all wet—"

Michael cut her off, "number one: That's what she said," he let out a laugh. "And Angela, way to go, you got her going, maybe you should go check the doors."

Dwight immediately stood up with his hands on his hips, "Shouldn't a strong man go and check the doors?"

"Damn it Dwight," Michael sighed and threw his arm over his face, "Now we have to deal with all this sexistness. Kelly, doors. Angela and Phyllis desks. Oscar whatever I told you just do it, Andale!" He paused and pointed at Kevin, "Kevin, Dwight and Stanley you make party hats out of this morning's newspaper, we need one for each person. Make mine extra nice." Everyone stopped arguing and paused for a moment. Angela scoffed and Pam's face contorted quizzically.

"Wait," Jim paused for a moment, "What?"

"I am not making a hat," Stanley didn't even bother to look up.

Michael's nose crinkled, "Yeah, well," he paused while thinking of an adequate threat as the rest of the office watched him, mostly in jest, "Then everyone will have a hat and you won't Stanley."

"I don't care," Stanley muttered as he shook his dying pen.

"Fine then, Stanley is eliminated, he's no longer a part of our team."

"Does that mean he has to go in the back with Toby?" Kelly asked as she played with the material on the sleeves of her shirt.

"Toby is still in the back?" Jim questioned as he got out of his chair.

"No, no one move until I tell you. This has to be fair because we only have one chance to do it," Michael shouted.

"Question," Dwight raised his hand high in the air, "Can my hat be nicer than everyone else's but not yours?"

"I don't care Dwight," Michael sighed and tossed that mornings newspaper at him. Then turning his attention to Pam he continued, "Pam you get all of the food."

"All of it?' she questioned, "Michael that's a lot of—"

"All of it Pam," he shouted and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Question," Dwight's hand was once again in the air, "Can we use the conference room to make these hats?"

"I don't care," Michael replied, his face growing red with all the interruptions, "Now everyone, go, you have two minutes left."

Jim raised his hand, "What about me?"

"You're being punished, so you have to stay in that spot while everyone else helps out the team," Michael informed, a low level of hatred evident in his voice.

"Michael," Jim shook his head, "this is getting kind of—"

"You sit there, and you think about what you've done," Michael yelled and pointed at Jim. "If this was a time of war, I would shoot you."

* * *

"How come every time people play games, there's one jerk who never shares in the team spirit?" Michael's face looked generally hurt as he continued his interview. "I remember one time when I was in grade two, the first time, we were sitting in a circle playing duck, duck, goose and it was rigged so that every kid could get a turn," he paused as tears began to well in his eyes, "every kid but me."

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Angela asked as she arched a disproving eyebrow his way.

"I'm going to sit here, time the rest of you, and make sure that Jim's punishment has an everlasting effect on him," Jim's eyes grew big as Michael glared at him, "Now the rest of you go! Mush!"

"Wait, I don't understand," Pam still hadn't moved from her spot, "So do you want me to make several trips to the kitchen and then back out here or?"

Jim shrugged, "Shouldn't I help Pam or something?"

"If Pam wants help she can have Kelly," Michael replied as he pointed to the girl who immediately beamed.

"Oh my God Pam, this is going to be so fun. We have so much to catch up on, like I think Ryan is going to get back together with me, I know he's totally going to ask me out again and it's going to be totally cool and oh my God we could go on a double date again, you and Jim and me and Ryan. Are you and Jim going to have babies soon because that would be totally—"

"You know I think I can manage it on my own," Pam replied with a stiff nod of her head. Jim smiled and watched as she walked into the kitchen with one of the flashlights.

"Michael, we don't have enough flashlights, how am I supposed to check the outside doors?" Kelly looked completely distraught and was now nervously ringing her finger through her hair.

"There's emergency lights in the stairwell still," Michael moaned from where he sat across from Jim, a stern look still pasted on his face.

Kelly let out a small sigh and exited the office, Oscar followed her shortly. Neither spoke a word.

In the conference room, Dwight was folding the business section of the newspaper to make a three point hat. He smiled as he held it up, examining his craftsmanship.

* * *

"When I was little on the Shrute Farm, money was very tight, especially in the winter time," Dwight smiled a devilish grin, "We would save our paper all through the year, and then make hats for the winter," Completely straight faced he added, "When they got wet, we burned them for warmth. "

* * *

"That's a nice hat," Kevin complimented as he watched Dwight set it on the table delicately. A flashlight sat on the table between them, "Can I see it?"

With a look of disgust Dwight answered, "No you may not. It's Michael's and you're not to touch it."

"Come on," Michael yelled as he shone the flashlight on Phyllis and Angela who had yet to move the first desk an inch, "Put your backs into it."

"Michael," Phyllis sighed as she leaned against the desk with her back, "This thing isn't budging, it's just too heavy."

"That's what she said," Michael chuckled wholeheartedly, but when Jim glanced at him, he retained his glare.

* * *

"Jim used to be my friend," Michael spoke his words with great regret, "He used to be more than that. We used to be confidants, partners in crime, like the Pope and Superman. But now, he's turned to the dark side, like Captain Kirk," he pursed his lips and once again tears gathered in his blue eyes, "If there is one thing I could wish," he choked back a sob and continued, "It would be that Jim hurts as much as I do now."

* * *

_Next Chapter - Toby returns, Creed does as well, Michael forgets something important, and someone gets hurt. _


	5. Crash, Bang, Bing, Bang

_AN: So Toby or Creed didn't return because the chapter was too long to put it in. And it kinda ends badly because I coulnd't find a good point to cut it off. Also I love you. Lots of talking._

The Thunderstorm

Chapter 5

Crash, Bang, Bing, Bang

"Oh my God!" Kelly screamed as she hugged the wall at the bottom of the stairwell, "What was that Oscar? What was that noise?"

"Kelly," Oscar sighed as he pushed passed her and stuck his head out around the corner of the wall, "That was thunder, it often occurs when there's a thunderstorm."

Her face grimaced as she followed him closely, checking over her shoulder every few seconds, "You don't have to be all snobby about it. It's dark and I'm scared."

Oscar stopped walking and Kelly slamming into his back. She let out a yelp and he turned around to face her in the darkness, "Kelly, it's the same building, just dark, just like if your eyes were closed and you were walking around during the day."

Closing her eyes, Kelly smiled, "Oh my God Oscar, you're totally right! This is a lot better than—"

"Alright," he patted her on the shoulder, "let's just check this door so we can—"

A rumbling sound that was not thunder filled the room.

Kelly swallowed loudly, "What was that?"

"It came from up there?" Oscar pointed up towards the air vents that were shaking back and forth.

"What do we do now?" she questioned as she looked at the almost ajar door only a few feet away.

Oscar followed her gaze; "Well we can still," A louder more violent banging interrupted him. "We need to go," he said as he pushed passed her and ran back to the stairwell.

"Oscar wait, I need to be protected! I wish Ryan was here, he'd protect me because he's not gay," she screamed as she ran back to the stairwell where Oscar was only a few feet ahead of her.

"Now is Ryan supposed to protect you?" Oscar huffed as he rounded the corner and kept running.

Kelly grabbed the rail and pulled herself up the stairs faster, "He'll pay the monster off."

* * *

"I think that Ryan would pay the monster to eat Kelly," Oscar stated, his voice simple and even.

* * *

"How many hats do you have done?" Michael questioned as he leaned back in his chair, his head was turned to the conference room, but he still had his eyes on Jim, or was trying to. 

"We have three," Dwight replied over the sound of tearing paper.

Michael groaned, "Only three? What have you been doing? You'd better not be reading the funnies Kevin; they were supposed to go on my hat."

"Michael," Dwight tried to compromise, "Hat making is an art, a skill found only in few people. You wouldn't rush Picasso would you?"

Michael's chair crashed back into the right position as he got up and walked into the conference room, "That just shows how much you know about art, Dwight. Picasso painted the Pristine Chapel in less than an hour; it was the day right after Rome was built." From the other room, Jim sat with his hand over his mouth and very confused eyes.

* * *

"I studied art all through grade school and one year of high school, I know basically everything about art," Michael smirked superiorly, "Like how Picasso's son, The Mona Lisa invented a new type of art technique called Rodining. It can be seen on the watercolor masterpiece The David. I think I might apply to teach some art classes."

* * *

"You'd better work double time on making these hats, Dwight," Michael threatened as he looked at the pile of paper that sat unfolded in front of him. 

Kevin held up a pile of four shoddy looking hats, one was just a piece of paper rolled into a cylindrical shape, "He didn't even count the hats I made."

"Ew," Michael expressed as he looked at the pile.

"Ha," Dwight let out a dry laugh, "If you want to wear a hat through this thunderstorm that looks like a Tupperware container, I can speed up."

With Michael paying attention to Dwight in the conference room, Jim looked over to the faint beam of light in the kitchen where Pam was juggling several boxes of crackers, and the flashlight. Jim cracked a grin at how cute she looked as she tried to shut the cupboard door.

He stood from his seat and had almost made it to the door when he heard, "Jim! W.T.F man? What part of punishment did you not get?"

"The part where I did something to be punished," he responded truthfully.

"We'll talk about it later," Michael seemed to compose himself a little as he gestured to the seat Jim had been forced to fill, "Just sit back down and after I deal with Phyllis and Angela failing miserably I'll talk to you."

Jim jabbed a finger towards the kitchen, "While you do that I could help Pam or something, we could get done faster."

"Jim," Michael sighed and grabbed on to the back of the chair, "Just please, for me?"

Jim pursed his lips and nodded, returning to the chair silently and crossing his arms.

Behind him Michael approached Phyllis and Angela, who were both leaning against the only desk they had managed to move in the time.

"And you two have done nothing. What have you been doing? This is just," he paused and covered his mouth with his hand, "This is just a miserable failure."

"Michael, this desk weighs over a hundred pounds," Phyllis huffed, her hand was near the mouse pad and she was leaning into the desk.

"Well elephants push cars, and they're generally the same size," Michael announced as he leaned into the desk beside Phyllis a smile on his face. She glared him down and he cleared his throat, "So Angela what's your half-assed excuse?"

Angela gasped, "It's completely Phyllis' fault. I weigh less than this desk, and she never pulled when I pushed," her voice was screechy and in a high tone.

"Yeah," Michael's voice was softer now, "you pushing a desk is like an ant pushing a boulder."

"So are you still in time out?" Pam questioned as she set down the boxes of crackers she retrieved from the kitchen.

Jim placed his hand on the side of his face and leaned into it, "Yep."

"Darn because I'm working on breaking Toby out of the back room," she arranged the boxes in order of height, "I don't have the key but I think I can break him out with sheer will of thought,"

He grinned, "I wish I could help you with that, but—"he gestured to the chair he sat in.

"Well, do you know when you get out on parole?" she questioned, a coquettish hint in her voice.

"I think he's going to talk to me after he gets done reaming out Angela and Phyllis," Jim looked over his shoulder. Michael was on the ground on his stomach, he had the end of a measuring tape placed on the desk and ended it where the impression in the floor was. "You two bodybuilders managed to move the desk three point four inches," Michael shook his head in disgust, "You're worthless."

"I'm hoping I'll be out of here in a couple of minutes, I got time off for good behavior," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

She smiled, "Well good, because I can't wait around on the outside forever."

* * *

"I know it was mean," Pam admitted, "But I just had to tease. Plus think about how numb his butt is getting."

* * *

His eyes grew wide as she walked away back to the kitchen, but then the noise of footsteps caught his attention. The din of running footsteps became louder until Kelly and Oscar ran into the room, hunched over and heaving for air. 

"What happened?" Kevin asked as he emerged from the conference room, "Did you guys see a ghost?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Kevin you're such a baby. They probably saw an anti-gay protestor and," he looked at Kelly and thought some more, "And a mirror. Facial!"

"Shut up," Kelly demanded, her breath coming back to her, "You don't even know what we saw, it was so scary, I thought I was going to die. I was like Jennifer Lopez in Angel Eyes."

"What did you see?" Jim questioned as he turned his chair towards Kelly.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Well that settles that, and you've all failed horribly and I've decided that in case a cannibalalist action needs to be taken, I'm going to eat all of you and that is what she said," he placed his hands on his hips and looked at what he'd been given, "We have six and a half hats, most of which are just pieces of paper with strings tied threw them, one desk was moved three point four inches, my shutting door committee got scared by nothing and Pam has brought three boxes of crackers out here."

Jim raised his hand, but didn't wait for Michael to call on him, "Can I get out of this chair now?"

"No, Jim, you can't," Michael groaned, "You never helped at all, you can stay in that chair until you die."

Stanley who was three chairs away from Jim spoke up, "It won't be long now."

"Shut it," Michael hissed.

"Maybe," Phyllis began, her fingers dancing on each other nervously, "If we all worked together we would get done faster. I mean four people pushing a desk is more likely to have an effect."

Michael checked the faces of the employees around him, then caved, "Fine, will try it Phyllis' way. Half of you get her desk and half of you get Stanley's."

"Do not touch my desk."

The group did as they were told. Jim got up to help, but was distracted by a crash in the kitchen.

* * *

_Next Chapter- Creed and Toby really do return, the airvent banging is solved, and Michael thinks he's a genie._


	6. First Aid

_AN: Hey guys, I'm so glad that you like the story so much. Someone reviewed asking for more Jim and Pam, and this chapter has tons, so enjoy. The next chapter will as well. Thanks for the views and the favorites and everything else too. This story will be done in two chapters, but not to worry I have two more stories in the works already. This chapter has a lot of talking head interviews, but most of them are short and sweet. It also has a lot of takling (as usual) and this is the last time I will mention it because you all know that by now. Finally thanks to those who said that all characters were in character. That was my main problem with this story, so I'm glad I avoided a screw up._

The Thunderstorm

Chapter 6

First Aid

"What was that?" Michael lifted his head for a moment and flared his nostrils, "Did someone just fart, because if they did that is so far from inappropriate."

"It wasn't me Michael," Kevin informed as he leaned into Phyllis' desk and pushed alongside Oscar, and Angela.

"Ha," Michael pointed to Kevin as he held the flashlight underneath his arm tight against his body, "Whoever denied it, supplied it."

"Yeah, well who ever started it, farted it," Kevin answered, his monosyllabic voice holding some edge.

"Michael wasn't the one to win the 'don't go in there after me award' five years in a row Kevin," Angela spat as her arms began to shake from the pressure she was pushing with, yet her part of the desk hadn't moved at all.

* * *

"I don't care if I've gotten the same award for five years in a row," Kevin smiled brightly, "I like consistency."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jim questioned as he helped Pam stand up. Her flashlight had rolled several feet away under the ledge of the cupboard. Its light filtered over the floor and was reflected in a large puddle of water.

"Yeah," she shook her head and wrapped a hand around his back as he pulled her to her feet, "I was trying to break the door handle to get Toby out but when I stepped forward, I slipped," she explained, her hand came up to her head and rubbed absently.

Jim bent down and to grab the flashlight, and noticed that the extension card had been moved dangerously low to the puddle. Grabbing Pam gently by the forearm he led her away from the puddle, "Let's take a look at that head."

She closed her eyes as he shone the flashlight on her face and put his hand on her chin to tilt her head, "You're bleeding." He pulled several sheets from the roll of paper towel on the counter and handed them to her.

"I might have hit the counters on the way down," she divulged sheepishly as she packed the paper towel over her right eyebrow.

"It's not very deep, but it definitely needs a Band-Aid," he placed a hand on her back to usher her away, "let's go ask Angela for the first aid kit."

As they left the kitchen, they didn't notice Toby standing soundlessly at the door to the annex, still trying to get out of the room.

* * *

"I really don't care about it that much anymore," Toby began his interview, still stationed I the annex, "I'm used to missing out on things."

* * *

Michael let out a long sigh, "See, now wasn't that easier?"

Phyllis nodded, "I'm glad you listened to my suggestion."

"What?" he questioned still wheezing for air, "No not that, I mean it was easier to move the table without Kevin constantly farting."

As a flashlight turned on Kevin, he looked less than amused. (X)

"I didn't fart," his eyes grew bigger as if pleading to be believed.

* * *

"Of course Kevin farted," Michael scoffed in amazement, "Kevin always farts."

* * *

"Hey Angela," Jim questioned as he and Pam reentered the main room. She trailed him by a bit, and still held the paper towel tight, "Where's the first aid kit?"

"Why do you need the first aid kit?" Dwight questioned immediately.

"What happened?" Oscar questioned.

"Pam slipped in some water on the kitchen floor, that was suspiciously close to an electrical current," Jim explained as he sent a glance to Michael, who in return looked towards the ceiling.

* * *

"I made a booby trap for Toby in case he got out of the annex," Michael declared almost with anger, "I wanted to protect everyone by sending an electrical current through Toby, so sue me," he took a breath and mellowed his voice, "The last thing you need in a thunderstorm is someone second guessing all of you moves, like Jim is doing. Do you think Jim and Toby hang out?"

* * *

"Oh my God, Pam," Kelly shrieked and ran for the receptionist. Hitting her rather hardly and hugging her in almost a strangle hold she exclaimed, "Please don't die Pam, if you die who will I talk to?"

"Everyone," Stanley muttered as he walked over to his desk and retrieved a new pen.

* * *

"I'm fine with this situation," Stanley's lazy voice drew on, "until I finish my crossword book that is."

* * *

"Alright everyone just settle down, Angela give Pam the first aid kit and Stanley a little more team spirit wouldn't hurt," Michael glared at the man who returned to the exact same seat he was in before.

"Mm-hmm."

"I don't have the first aid kit," Angela crossed her arms and stared at the couple.

"But you're the office safety officer," Jim reminded.

Angela rolled her eyes, "I know, but Michael has the first aid kit."

"But we voted for you so that wouldn't happen," Pam's voice almost held fear.

* * *

"A couple of years ago, we rallied against Michael who was our safety officer," Pam explained, in place of the compress of napkins was now a dainty Band-Aid, "Every time we got hurt, he would just give us a lollipop. After someone fell down the stairs and broke one of their legs, and Michael's response was a lollipop, so we picked a new safety officer."

Her lips pursed, shielding away a smile, "In unrelated news, before Michael was the safety officer, Dwight was. We threw him out of power because you had to fill out four sheets of insurance information and wait six to eight weeks to get a response."

* * *

"Oh please," Michael crossed his arms and held a weak smile, "Like I was the worst safety officer ever."

"No, Dwight was," Jim corrected. Michael's smile grew and Dwight looked displeased, "look we just need a Band-Aid."

"Well I can't do that," Michael chuckled a little.

"I swear Michael," Pam huffed, "If you give me a lollipop—"

"Easy there Pamela," Michael interrupted her, "I don't even have the first aid kit."

"I gave it to you to take back after we had beach day," Angela glared at Michael, clearly not impressed, "We needed it when Dwight fell on the coals."

"Oh yeah," Michael started to laugh, "That was funny," No one in the room said a thing. "Look I left it at the beach okay? It's probably buried in the sand or burnt in the fire."

* * *

"I threw it in the fire okay. I didn't want to make two trips to the bus just because of a half used first aid kit," Michael was turning nervously back and forth in his chair, "Besides it should be Dwight's job to buy a new one."

* * *

"Do not worry," Dwight announced raising his arms in the air, "I have a spare first aid kit in my desk."

"It's not in the locked drawer is it?" Jim questioned as he guided Pam to sit down in a chair.

Dwight looked bored with Jim's response, "Of course not. Do you think I would jeopardize a medical emergency situation by locking up a kit that could potentially save someone's life?"

"You mean like having them fill out a four page questionnaire?" Kelly questioned as Dwight rifled through his desk drawer.

Not even acknowledging Kelly, he found the small white case and handed it to Jim who knelt before Pam.

Kevin stood above Jim holding a flashlight so he could see and as Jim cracked open the case he questioned, "Do you want a My Little Pony Band-Aid or the Disney Princess one?"

"False, Jim," Dwight shouted and stepped a foot forward, "Neither of those are in there. Just the acceptable brown waterproof ones."

Jim glanced up to Pam who was smiling, "Then this isn't going to be half as fun as it should be," he pulled out a square bandage and took off the wrapping.

* * *

"I'm so relieved that Pam is going to be okay," Kelly's eyes were large as she talked, "If she died then I would be like the only one in my age range in the office and that would get a little awkward because no one would understand me and they might just stick me in a corner and try to ignore me."

* * *

"Yeah, I'm all better," Pam pointed to the dull brown patch on her forehead, "Jim is still keeping a close eye on me," she smiled at the thought, then her smile disappeared, "Dwight wants to start an ICU by reception and put me in it."

* * *

"Who knows why Michael does some of the things he does," Jim sighed and leaned into his hand groggily, "I mean I'm glad that Toby didn't get electrocuted and that Pam's okay."

A camera shot shows Jim packing up the first aid kit and handing it back to Dwight. Glancing around carefully, he leaned in and placed a kiss over the Band-Aid when he thought no one was looking. "I like taking care of her."

* * *

"Now Jim is mad at me," Michael announced, seemingly unmoved, "He hasn't said anything to me or done any action to show it, but I know," Michael tapped his temple several times, "I know these things. He thinks I hurt Pam and now he hurts deep inside where he's soft."

Michael placed his index fingers together on his lips and seemed deep in thought, "I wanted him to feel hurt like I did," he paused for a moment, then recollected himself, "And now he does."

Sitting up straight in his chair, a stoic looked crossed his face and he whispered, "I'm a genie."

* * *

"Good, are we all done with the drama now?" Michael sighed and flopped down into one of the office chairs, "because now the fun can start." He beckoned people to join him; everyone did with a few moans that he imitated.

"Are we going to play truth or dare?" Kelly questioned, excitement evident in her voice, "Because I love that game."

"We are indeed," Michael answered with a nod and smiled when she let out a noise of celebration, "But our first game is—"

"Wait, what's that?" Phyllis questioned as a low metallic rumbling could be heard from inside the room.

"That's nothing," Michael reassured, "it's just thunder from a metal cloud."

"No," Kelly shook her head as Oscar focused a flashlight onto the air vents above the office, "That's what we heard before, that's the monster."

"Ooo," Michael waved his hands, "That's real scary, it's called air conditioning Kelly."

The banging grew louder as the vents vibrated from the pressure; the thing moved clear over the group and began in a new line of vents.

"I don't think that's air conditioning," Pam stated as she huddled closer to Jim.

Suddenly the banging stopped altogether. Everyone sat in silence, watching where the vent had quaked. Kevin's mouth was agape, and Angela nonchalantly tried to move closer to Dwight.

"See, it's was just a big piece of air conditioning," Michael turned his back to where the noise had been.

"That," Jim paused, "Makes no sense."

"Well whatever it was," Oscar began, his voice still a little shaky, "it's gone n—"

A large crash startled everyone as the grate covering one of the vents fell to the ground. Michael jumped up from his seat and ran until he was the closest one to the kitchen. Dwight reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a pair of nunchucks. Angela rolled her eyes.

Something heavy fell out of the vent and hit the floor with a thud. Kelly let out a shriek and ran to stand beside Michael, Kevin still stared with his mouth wide open, and Stanley continued on his crossword puzzle.

"What is it?" Jim questioned from where he still sat, Pam's head hidden behind him.

"It's," Phyllis paused and cleared her throat, "It's a man."

The man stood up off the floor from where he fell, and dusted himself off. Water was cascading off of him and when he saw the group of people watching him he said nothing. He moved passed them, to his desk in the corner and took a seat.

* * *

Michael folded his hands together on the top of his desk, "Creed is a freak."

* * *

_Next Chapter - Christmas comes early and sleeping arrangements are made_


	7. Dunder Mifflin '06

_AN: Second last chapter y'all. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites, I greatly appreciate it, and am overjoyed that you enjoy the story so much. That's first and formost. A couple of questions answer. This is a fake episode, set at an unspecified time during season four. So Ryan is boss, Jim and Pam are outted, and Dwight and Angela are broken up. Usually as I write the chapters I bring in what was revealed in the new episode that week into the story. Also I'm glad someone noticed Andy was missing. I never planned to have him in this story until the end (Next chapter) but be assured he's in my next story, out in theaters in May._

The Thunderstorm

Chapter 7

Dunder Mifflin '06

* * *

Creed sat in a professional position, a lopsided grin on his face, "I have almost eight garbage bins full of water, and some hippies in line waiting to by them at a hundred dollars a pop. Those freaks will buy anything," he let out a chuckle, "I have twenty more garbage cans filling up, and ten more after that, but that's where I'm stopping. I'm not greedy."

* * *

"Alright, so everyone knows how to play the game where I say a word and you say a different word that relates to the word I said, right?" Michael questioned, he sat at what he referred to as the head of the circle, with the blanket he had before wrapped around his shoulders. It was now late night and the temperature in the office had dropped greatly. 

"I don't know that one," Jim crossed his arms, "Could you tell us how to play it again."

Michael sighed, "I say a word and—"

"It wasn't funny the first six times and it is not funny now," Stanley grumbled from his spot in the circle, his crosswords had run out half an hour ago.

"Yeah, we could have like played twice by now," Kelly brought her feet up on the chair as she hugged her legs for warmth.

"How long is this game?" Jim questioned as his eyes grew big.

"You know what? Shut up," Michael finally cracked, "This has been the worst sleepover-thunderstorm survival party ever and I hate every one of you now."

No one was paying attention but Dwight who watched very intently. Jim let out a yawn as Pam sat asleep against his shoulder, Phyllis was trying not to fall asleep, Stanley was fuming, Kelly was shivering, the accounting team was trying to catch up on the books, except Kevin who was making shadow puppets, and Creed had disappeared once again.

"I try to make things fun," Michael was now standing, the blanket around his neck like a cape, "I try to plan games and activities and I give and give until my heart is so sore from giving that I have a heart attack. And none of you even care."

"I care Michael," Dwight stood up, his lower lip trembling, "I think you're doing a wonderful job, if I had to pick one person to spend the night with during a thunderstorm, it would be you." Behind him Angela scoffed, and Jim held a reserved smile.

"Well thank you Dwight," Michael pointed to his employee, "That means a lot to me, but not enough."

Dwight's smile faltered as Michael flopped back into his chair, "Perhaps a healthy snack would make you feel better," he suggested, "Pam make Michael a snack."

Pam still sat soundlessly and unmoving against Jim. He shook his head.

"Okay, well," Dwight's lips pursed as he looked around the room, "Maybe we can play some more fun circle games."

"Oh I don't know," Michael huffed and threw his legs over the side of the chair, "After what happened with truth or dare." He sent a glare towards Jim, who didn't respond.

* * *

"Michael's version of truth and dare is basically, spin the bottle. Actually it's exactly like spin the bottle," Jim explained.

* * *

"Michael," Kelly interrupted the argument, "I'm cold." 

"Well, Kelly, I don't care," He spoke bluntly, obviously not amused, "I just wanted to have song fun and sing a few songs."

"But Andy's not here," Kevin stated.

"I'm cold too Michael," Angela's voice held more anger then Kelly's.

Jim glanced over to Pam, and pulled his suit jacket tighter around her with a smile.

Michael wrapped the blanket around himself so tight he was almost swaddled in it, "Well, then you should learn to bring a sweater to work. God Angela, when will you learn?"

"Where did you get that blanket Michael?" Kevin asked, his voice almost cautious.

"Oh this?" Michael shook the brown blanket, "It was just," he paused, "Around."

"Around where?" Kelly questioned, her voice was unusually low.

Michael cleared his throat, "Around, around."

"Michael," Oscar shook his head, "If you have more blankets, just give them to us."

"That's what she said," Michael chuckled and leaned back further in his chair.

Everyone in the room was quiet and still as all eyes were on Michael. Kelly stood with her hands squeezed into fists at her side, no smile present on her face.

"Michael," Jim sighed as Pam stirred in her sleep, "Just give them the blankets."

He chuckled nervously.

* * *

"After everything that has happened here tonight," Michael shook his head in disgust, "Well it makes me want to just fire everyone in this office and hire a bunch of college graduates who view me like a God." A smile grew on his face as he developed his plan further, "They would be like the flying monkeys in The Wizard of Oz, I could just send them off to sell paper, or to get me a chicken syrup biscuit from the diner down the street and they would go with chattering and monkey sounds, it would be great." 

Michael cooled down from his fit of chuckles and continued his interview, "But I've worked with these people for years, some of them longer than others, but they've all been with me. I mean I think Creed was born here, and I remember Pam's first day and the hazing I gave her." He shook his head as tears perked at his eyes, "Memories are worth more than saving seventy-five thousand dollars a year for replacing everyone with college graduates. And that is why I care enough about my staff to not let them freeze in our beloved office."

* * *

"Alright," Michael succeeded and rose from his chair, hands in the air playfully, "I give in, you guys can have them early." 

"Have what early?" Pam asked as she woke from her nap.

"Hey," Jim greeted with a smile.

"Pam, so glad you could join us," Michael stated sarcastically as he disappeared into his office with a flashlight. When he returned he carried a large stack of folded brown blankets, exactly like the one that was still tied around his neck.

"These were supposed to be your Christmas presents this year, but I guess you guys can have them early. So early Merry Christmas," he said as he handed a blanket to Angela, "And a good Kwanzaa to you Stanley," he placed a blanket in Stanley's lap and tried to avoid his glare, "And a whatever you celebrate to you, Kelly," he handed her the blanket and when she went to speak he interrupted her, "Please don't tell me."

* * *

"So our Christmas presents from Michael this year are blankets with the Dunder Mifflin logo stitched into them," Jim shrugged his shoulders and made a face, "And since we didn't get presents last year, and since they say 'Dunder Mifflin '06', I think they're from last year." 

"Yeah, but think of how angry we would be if on Christmas morning we opened up his presents and knew that we didn't have them tonight and we went cold?" Pam smiled and glanced over at Jim who held up the blanket for show.

He glanced at her and a grin spread out on his face, "Good point, plus now we can enjoy the comfort of Dunder Mifflin at home in our leisure time."

Pam giggled, "And have sweet dreams of paper products."

* * *

"There," Michael spoke after all the blankets were handed out, "Now I think that we should all get to sleep because it's going to be a big day tomorrow." 

"How so?" Grumbled Stanley.

"We'll we're going to have to work straight through the day without a break and no showers. See now I bet everyone agrees with me about the communal showers," Michael explained matter-of-factly.

* * *

"Ryan's always asking us for ideas that can innovate and create a better work environment," Michael explained his expression turning sour, "I suggested a communal shower, of course he shot it down, because it wasn't 'money' enough."

* * *

"We're not honestly going to have to work tomorrow are we?" Angela's face went stoic, "Michael all of us will stink," when she finished her sentence she glared at Kevin. 

"I have a glandular problem," Kevin admitted, his voice cracking.

"Look," Michael interrupted them, "Whether we have to stay here or not it's going to be a long day tomorrow, just because days are long," Everyone looked at him with confusion etched across their faces, "Look we just have to decided where everyone is sleeping. I'll be sleeping on my office couch of course."

"Michael," Dwight stood up calling attention upon himself, "Can I please share your office with you."

"Ew," Michael turned his attention away from the camera, "No you may not, that is gross."

"Fine, I will keep an eye on everyone out here," he announced as he curled his thumbs through his belt loop.

"Good the rest of you can fight over where you're sleeping, "Michael informed as he moved inside his office and began to shut the blinds, "and if there's not any other questions I'd like to get some shut eye – Yes, Jim."

"I did not get a blanket," Jim lowered his hand and gestured towards Pam's blanket.

"Yes well," Michael glanced sideways at the camera, "I didn't get you one."

He was about to retreat into his office when Dwight suddenly announced, "Wait, these say 2006 on them Michael, you should sue someone Michael. I can set you up with –"

"They're from last year dummy," Michael interrupted him .

"But I was here last year at Christmas," Jim reminded.

"Yes but you were tainted by Stamford. And I didn't like you then like I don't like you now."

* * *

_Next Chapter - The final chapter, how is everything resolved? Will Michael forgive Jim? Will Kevin smell? And more importantly where will everyone wake up._


	8. Zombies!

_AN: Last chapter y'all, and I'm glad you liked the story so much. It's been a pleasure to write, and there will be more follwing it. A little note for this chapter. It was written directly after I had to write an assignment in present tense, so if there are any wrong tenses in here, please excuse me.   
I also worked extra hard (that's what she said) to get this up (Again, what she said) because the next story won't be up until at the earliest Sunday. I am a starving University student, and along with the no food and present tense assignments come...MIDTERMS! I have two this week, but after that I'm free for awhile, so please bare with me. So now I ask you to enjoy the last chapter of the story (including Andy).  
Oh and whoever told me I should write for the show. Thank you very much, you don't know what that means. I'm going through for screenwriting, so, you never know. Maybe if they get ahold of this story somehow. And for reference, Jim is the hardest character to write._

The Thunderstorm

Chapter 8

Zombies!

Sunlight streamed through the window as the camera panned over the unmoving bodies of the office staff. They lay sleeping on the couches, desks and on the tables in the conference room. Michael's office was still dark and the blinds still drawn. Creed's desk was empty.

* * *

"I made nearly four thousand dollars in one night selling rain water. That's more than I make a year here," Creed brought down a pair of sunglasses off his head, "I'm taking a vacation."

* * *

The camera pulled up slowly, over Angela who was sleeping in a fetal position on the couch before Michael's office. As it drew closer to the blinds, Michael's sleeping form could be seen strewn on his office couch. His one leg was thrown over the back, and his tie rested across his face.

Phyllis and Stanley had their heads on their respective desks. Stanley grumbled a little bit and smacked his lips together. Through the ajar door, Oscar and Kevin, who was wearing Michael's pirate hat, lay on the table in the conference room, on extreme opposite sides.

* * *

"I didn't mind sleeping in the same room as Oscar," Kevin nodded in agreement to an unasked question, "But I didn't want to wake up gay in the morning."

(X)

"I didn't mind sleeping in the same room with Kevin," Oscar divulged, "But his glandular problem is horrible."

* * *

Dwight was sleeping on the couch closest to the door, in only a dirty gray tank top and a ratty pair of blue boxers.

* * *

"I've been making my own boxers for years," Dwight's face was completely straight, "I have ever since I was a teen and I realized that 'Fruit of the Loom' was bias against beets."

* * *

As the camera continued, Kelly came into view, lying in front of reception. Her blanket was wrapped tightly around her body and she was using her sweater as a pillow.

Finally the camera moved up to view behind the reception desk, where Pam and Jim were lying comfortably, their shoulders propped up by the cabinet behind the desk. Her head lay on his chest, and the single blanket was spread over both of them.

The room was completely silent, except for the sound of light snoring—until the sound of footsteps became overbearing. They grew closer until the door to the office was thrown open, and Andy entered whistling obnoxiously, not hearing the door shut silently behind him.

He stopped walking, a look of suspicion on his face, and when he took in the office he screamed, "Oh my God! Everyone has been gassed!"

Andy moved around in a perfect circle, pivoting his feet as he examined the area, until he decided it was best to get out of there. Turning back to the door he let out a high shriek, which only rustled Angela a bit, "I'm going to die!"

Running back to the door, he pried on the handle, not realizing in his sheer terror that the door pushed open. His face grew red as he shook against the door, it didn't move an inch. "Oh my God!" his shout resonated in the open room and roused a few people, "I'm going to be gassed! My mother was right!"

"Andy," Angela spat as she sat up and immediately started to fix her clothing, "Stop yelling, it's rude."

"Oh my God!" Andy screamed louder as he jumped back a foot and pulled on his hair, "You're all freaking zombies! I knew this was going to happen." Breathing heavy for a few moments he recollected himself , then let out a little sigh, "I'm so glad I faked sick yesterday."

* * *

"Sometimes I just need a day to Drew, you know?" he questioned the camera, "I spent it on my couch catching up on my online poker and watching the cooking channel. In sixteen hours I learned how to cook two meals," he smiled broadly, "Oh and I lost six hundred bucks."

* * *

"We are not zombies," Stanley mumbled as he straightened his back and used the sleeve of his suit to wipe the drool away from his face.

"That, Sir," Andy pointed towards Stanley as Phyllis and the conference room guys started to wake, "is exactly what a zombie would say." He reversed more not noticing Dwight on the couch behind him.

"No," Kevin exited the conference room with a yawn, the hat sat sideways on his head, "Zombies would just say, 'Brains.'"

"Zombie Kevin has been crowned king of the zombies," Andy screamed and pointed toward him, "and he wants to eat my brains!"

Dwight stood up directly behind Andy, "Stop screaming, it's not masculine."

His surprise only caused Andy to scream higher. Noticing what Dwight was wearing he questioned, "Oh Dwight, what have the zombies done with you?"

"Andy," Jim grumbled moved forward and waking Pam from her sleep, "We had to stay the night because of the thunderstorm."

"Uh-huh," Pam agreed, sitting up but obviously half asleep.

* * *

"Normally I would've played into Andy's apparent fear of zombies," Jim explained, his appearance disheveled, "but I just want to get out of here."

* * *

"Pam," Andy cried as he slammed against the side of the reception desk, "They only gave you a partial lobotomy to save some of your hot brains for later." Jim let out a long yawn, as Pam barely responded. Andy leaned forward and poked Pam's bandage.

"Ow," Pam swatted his hand away.

Jim pulled her back, "Back off, man."

"Good, you can still feel pain," Andy's words were long and articulated.

"Oh my God," Kelly jumped to her feet, "You guys it stopped raining, we can go home now!"

Andy glanced at her sideways, "You mean back to hell?"

"Argh," Michael sided from the door to his office, he had a hand on each side of the frame supporting himself, "None of us are zombies, you idiot. Jim told the truth."

"Then you guys really stayed here all night?" Andy's voice was soft.

"The entire night," Oscar clarified.

Tears were in Andy's eyes as his lower lip trembled, "You had an office sleepover and didn't invite me? I mean that's harsh guys."

"Get over it," Michael grumbled, his face had the stitched pattern of his office couch as he leaned against reception.

The phone began to ring as Andy insisted on all the details of the prior night. Michael sent a look to Pam, "Oh," she shook her head, "Sorry." Picking up the phone she cleared her throat, "Dunder Mifflin this is Pam. Oh, hi Ryan. Yeah he's here, just a second." She handed the phone over to Michael, "It's Ryan."

"Hello Mr. Howard," Michael said into the phone, his voice and mannerisms as normal as ever, "Mr. Ron Howard, can you introduce me to the Grinch? Uh huh, uh huh, well now you don't have to introduce me, because you are him." He held the phone away from his ear and blew a raspberry, "It was entirely necessary to stay. Phone the police, Ryan. Phone and ask the Scranton police if it was necessary to stay at the office all night, then we'll see who looks like an idiot. Uh huh, okay—Pam," Michael handed the phone back to her, "Ryan wants to talk to you."

"Okay?" She looked confused but accepted the phone, "Hi Ryan," she looked up at Jim who was watching her intently, an expression of puzzlement on his face "Yeah, it was. There was a thunderstorm and the power got knocked out. Yeah. Okay, bye."

She hung up the phone and looked to Michael, "He said we could have today off as a paid holiday, but he wants you to be on top of this next time."

"See," Kelly shouted, "Ryan's still cool, he knew how much trauma last night put me through and let me have the day off."

"He let everyone have the day off," Phyllis answered.

"But he specifically meant me," Kelly added with a flashy smile.

"Alright you heard, everyone get your crap together and get out," Michael announced, "Except Andy, you have to stay here."

Everyone moved away from the desk with speed, ready to get out of the office, even if only for a day. Michael retreated into his office, and Andy sat at his desk obediently.

"Hey," Jim reached forward and caught Pam's forearm, "What was that?"

Her eyebrows creased, "What was what?"

He looked at her a moment and smile, "Nothing," he shook his head, "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"I don't know, I haven't changed my clothes in twenty-four hours," she reminded, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well neither have I, and I had a suit."

"Alright," she agreed with a nod," Just let me get my stuff together."

"Jim," Michael beckoned from his office, "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Without a word he gave a sad look at the camera and made his way into Michael's office.

* * *

"What does being a boss mean?" Michael leaned back in his chair, "It means a lot of things. It means I get to boss people around. Because it's in the job description," he let out a chuckle. "But it also means that I have to take into consideration how other people feel, and even if they were so wrong and mean to me, I might have to be the first one to offer the olive oil."

* * *

"Jim, I know you don't like me very much right now," Michael's voice was shaking as he clasped his hands over his desk.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Michael, I—"

"No, no, no," Michael interrupted him, holding up a hand, "I just want to apologize," he bit his lower lip while sliding over a blanket to Jim, and in an almost inaudible voice he sobbed, "I just hope you can forgive me."

Jim sighed and glanced over his shoulder. Pam stood at the window and sent him a wave. "Yes Michael I forgive you," Jim took the blanket and stood from the chair, "Last night wasn't so bad."

"Oh Jim," Michael moved around the table and embraced his coworker, "I'm so sorry that I used my powers to get Pam hurt."

* * *

"I have learned my lesson," Michael nodded, "I will only use my genie powers for good, like Will Smith in that movie, 'The Legend of Baggy Pants.'"

* * *

"It really wasn't such a bad night," Jim turned to Pam with a smile.

She held his blanket up and giggled, "Yeah you got Michael's old blanket."

"Of course there's that," Jim agreed now beaming broadly, "But this was also our first night together."

"It was," she shared his grin.

* * *

The office was empty as Andy sat at his desk. The phones at various people's desks rang off the hook, but Andy ignored them, by flipping his file folder over and making a mark. In the background a dull banging was heard, when Andy noticed it, he moved from his seat very lightly across the carpet trying to find where the sound was coming from.

As he walked through the doors to the kitchen, Toby was clearly seen, banging on the door to the annex wildly, "Toby," Andy shook his head and opened the door, "What are you—"

Toby shoved Andy aside in a single push, and ran through the kitchen, directly into the bathroom.

* * *

_Next Story - My next story will aptly be called, "Receptionist Day" or something along that line. It will involve an Office take on Administrative Professionals' Day, Ryan coming to the office, and a lot of Jim and Pam (with a certain strain on their relationship). Look for it next week!_

I hope you enjoyed the story, remember to review! 


End file.
